Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a software facility for providing relatively seamless integration of "hypertext/hypermedia" services into existing, as well as new, computer program applications and, more particularly, to support for abstract (i.e., summary and/or keyword) authoring and searching as part of the "hypertext/hypermedia" services.